


Such an Almighty Sound

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, silliness, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when a thunderstorm wakes you up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such an Almighty Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another short little fluffy drabble that I wrote while at work when it started thundering.

* * *

Sherlock woke with a start as a loud clap of thunder shook the whole of 221B. He blinked lazily for several moments, trying to reboot his sleep-induced brain. Another loud clap soon followed, prior to his bedroom being lit up by a bright flash of lightning. It had given him just enough light to show that the space in the bed beside him was empty. He frowned as he discovered this, reaching out to touch the spot, relief flooding through him when he felt that it was still warm.

"Molly?" he called out.

The sound of soft footsteps reached his ears, coming from the direction of the stairs that led to the room above. He leaned back into his pillow, waiting somewhat impatiently for her to enter their bedroom.

"Oh! You're awake," she said as she closed the door quietly behind her.

He nodded, watching silently as she slipped off her dressing gown. She got onto the bed, raising the sheet and blanket so that she could move underneath. He held his arms out towards her, and with a smile she snuggled appreciatively into his warmth, just as two more loud bursts of thunder pealed out.

"Oh my!" Molly murmured as she pressed the length of her body against Sherlock's.

He tightened his hold around her, knowing that she wasn't overly fond of thunderstorms.

"Was Izzie all right?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm … she was sleeping like … well like a baby!" Molly couldn't help but giggle at her little joke.

Sherlock shook his head, his nose brushing against her hair.

"Izzie was completely oblivious to the storm; she'll most likely sleep right through it!" Molly said. "She definitely doesn't get that from me, she must get it from you. Storms always wake me up; I can never sleep through them."

Sherlock shifted slightly so that he could press his lips the side of her neck.

"Wellllll … since you are awake … and I am also awake … perhaps we should take advantage of the current situation?" he questioned in a rather suggestive tone.

Molly's excited laughter was certainly encouragement enough for him!


End file.
